dinoschoolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Furia Salvaje: el Dragón de la Tierra
thumb|Portada final FS:ED Segundo spin off de Furia Salvaje en la era PW,primero de la saga que trasncurre en la Tierra Humana Sinopsis Los accidentes naturales en la Tierra parecen tener una explicación lógica,pero los criptozoologos estan nerviosos desde que se duescubrieron las otras tierras,hay rumores de una gran criatura,un esiritu protector de la naturaleza que la defiende de la arrogancia humana,pero ataques en las costas sudamericanas roban la atencion de los criptozoologos ¿que se esconde en las aguas del pacífico? Historia Detallada Prólogo La Arrogancia...todos pecamos de ello alguna vez,hasta los seres que parecen mas benevolos pueden caer victimas de la arrogancia. Los espiritus cayeron una vez en la arrogancia,no mas,no menos. Pero si alguien peca de arrogante es el ser humano,un destructor en si mismo. Antes incluso de que llegaran a la tierra,atemorizaban las Tierras Salvajes de Magia. La Batalla la perdieron,pero los dragones se apiadaron de ellos,no podian matar una raza entera,si lo hacian serian tan culpables como los propios humanos. Los enviaron a la Tierra,un planeta creado por Utharea,pero llegaron mucho despues del inicio de esta,y en solo miles de años de existencia,la Tierra sufrió su existencia. Los humanos creian en fuerzas poderosas,en dioses,y creian que cuando actuaban mal,los dioses los castigaban. Pero,en miles de años destruyendo el planeta,no hubo ninguna manifestacion de esos dioses..... Hasta el 1945 Varias imagenes en blanco y negro grabaron lo sucedido. La ciudad de Hiroshima habia sido destruida por algo enorme. Los escombros y las aguas inundadas invadian las calles. Los militares intentaban matar a ese algo,pero su coraza era fuerte,mas fuerte incluso que la de un dragón. Finalmente decidieron usar bombas nucleares. Y asi la bomba explotó en Hiroshima,y muchos creyeron que había sido un bombardeo enemigo,pero la verdad es que intentaban matar algo. La cuestión es ¿lograron matarlo? ¿que era esa criatura? ¿habia mas como el? Nunca se supieron....hasta el siglo 22 Furia Salvaje:Earth´s Dragon El mal día de Furia Furia III era muy distinto a todos sus parientes,el loco Khantin,que era su padre y su hermano Dave,cientifico obsesivo y su alegre tio Turia, Furia III habia elegido el camino de un montaraz,capitan de la Federación a tierra,con su propio grupo.Iban encapuchados y con capas verdes de camuflaje.Furia III portaba una espada larga,un arco largo y un cuchillo. Sin embargo tenía una mala racha de derrotas a manos del Imperio Darktariano. Una Banda de guerra los habia interceptado mientras patrullaban por el bosque de Wyoming,bastantes bajas habia en el campo de batalla -Malditos darktarianos-comentó su lugarteniente,era un guanglong de plumas negras y cresta azul,una espada curvada portaba junto a un puñal y un arco corto-no habiamos visto algo asi desde....desde la sombra. Pero Furia III permanecia callado,lloraba las muertes en silencio -amargo es el destino-dijo al fin-pero por muchas las bajas y por muy peligrosos que sean los darktarianos,comparar a estos infames con los siervos de la Sombra es comparar un perro con un arctodus. -Darktar pagara por esto-juró el lugarteniente,cerrando los puños. -Lo hara a su debido momento,Srak hijo de Scak-dijo Furia III-mas no ha llegado aun la hora de la guerra y confiemos en los diplomaticos. -¡Pero si esos tontos solo saben charlar y discutir!-dijo un soldado herido-la guerra ya ha sido declarda. -Un dragón escupefuego esta en la diplomacia-repuso Furia III-y es el mejor entre ellos,contamos con cruceros de ultima tecnologia,pero con largos años de veterania. -Darktar tambien-dijo Srak. -No nos rendiremos,por supuesto que no-dijo Furia III -Tampoco Darktar-insistió Srak-la Federación busca la paz y Darktar quiere guerra. -Si lo que quieren es guerra les llevaremos una guerra justo hasta su puerta-dijo Furia III amenazando con el puño a un cadaver darktariano y luego se calmo-pero no seremos nosotros quienes empecemos los tiros. Alzo la cabeza y vió la torre de Gured Dur -semanas llevamos fuera,hostigando a los cazadores darktarianos-reflexionó Furia III-estamos agotados tras estos dias nefastos y oscuros,debemos descansar. La escuadra de Furia III reposó en Gured Dur,comieron buena comida y bebieron agua,se les asignarom varias habitaciones. En la Torre,Turia y los demas miembros del Interprise se habian reunido con Kalkora y Foklet y habian partido hacia la Antartida,hacia la base Genesis. Foklet se quedo solo,reflexionando -¿Que haremos ante tal situación?-se preguntó Foklet-¿sucumbiremos o resistiremos? Un portal se abrió en su habitación,un portal de color azul espectral,Foklet lo atraveso sabiendo hacia donde llevaba. Apareció en la Gran Fortaleza de Hielolargo,en la sala de los concilios,Poseidon,Dragón y Umarea estaban alli reunidos. Foklet inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto. -Bien amigos-dijo Foklet-¿como va la guerra contra el mal que yo mismo os he creado? Poseidon suspiro -Cuantas veces te lo hemos dicho-dijo-no te guardamos rencor,pues esa ciatura que habitaba en Keupre Dor no eras tu,era la Sombra de Carthumas,asi que no tortures con el pasado. -En cuanto a la pregunta-dijo Umara-ojala tuviera mejores noticias,el estandarte del Ojo Rojo ondea a las puertas de Hormag,pronto nos asediaran,me temo,pero aun hay tiempo de celebrar concilio. -No podemos ayudaros-dijo Foklet-no ahora al menos,y ustedes no nos podeis ayudar,asi que ¿para que nos ha invocado el espiritu? Dragón habló al fin -No se trata de nuestros mundos-explicó-algo sucede en la Tierra Humana. -¡Qu raro!-comento ironicamente Foklet-no pasa ni un segundo sin que se metan en guerra,extingan una especie,se produzca una crisis o a saber que mas. -Esto es diferente-dijo Dragón y le hizo un gesto a Umarea. Umarea se levantó de su asiento y le enseñó una foto a Foklet -no es posible-susurró Foklet -lo es-dijo Dragon-necesitamos a alquien del que puedas prescindir,le encomendaremos una tarea. -Bien-dijo Foklet-porque se a quien. Furia III veía las noticias de la noche junto a Srak -Asi que el tio Turia ha ido a la Antartida-dijo Furia-que no se le congele ese trasto -¿no confias en la Interprise?-pregunto Srak -No confió en la tecnologia-respondió Furia III -¡Pero acababas de decir que "La Federación cuenta con cruceros con ultima tecnologia"!-se sorprendió Srak -porque es verdad-explicó Furia III-su tecnologia es muy potente,pero si hay un cortocircuito no hay nada que lo arregle,mientras que con un caballo si se asusta puedes tranquilizarlo,la pistola puede quedarse pilllada pero el filo de la espada siempre cortara mientras este afilada. -Resumen:eres de la vieja escuela-dijo Srak -Mi tio no pudo hacerse cargo de su lobo y me lo dió a mi-dijo Furia III,acariciando el lomo de Jorc,que por cierto,era la mascota de la escuadra. -Bonito ucaram-comentó Srak Alguien llamó a la puerta -pase-dijo Furia III Y entro Foklet -Señor Wild,debe venir conmigo-dijo Foklet-ah y su lobo que venga tambien. Furia salió de la habitación y fué a la sala de reuniones y allí se encontro el portal. -¿que es eso?-exclamó -Un portal interdimensional,lleva a Magia-explicó Foklet Furia lo atravesó 1 Semana antes Planeta Tierra siglo 22. Los subamrinos rusos patrullaban la costa. -Do sikh por ne ponimayu, pochemu my trebuyem patrul' ? (Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué nos obligan a patrullar?)-peguntó un tecnico de los radares -Zakazy soldat dolzhen vypolnyat' , a ne prosit' (Ordnes,soldado,cumplalas y no pregunte)-le explicó el capitan. El tecnico suspiró aburrido,y entonces vió que algo se aproximaba. -Chto-to idet! (¡algo se acerca!)-exclamó el tecnico -Amerikantsy dolzhny byt' (deben de ser los americanos)-dijo el capitan-strelyat' (abran fuego) Los misiles se dispararon. -Tsel' (en el blanco)-dijo el tecnico-No eto idet! (¡pero sigue acercandose). De repente el objetivo acelero -Strelyat' nam ! (¡nos disparan!)-exclamó el tecnico Efectivamente,esa cosa habia disparado algo. De repente una brecha se abrió el submarino,los daños habian sido muy graves,habia sido un arma de fuego ¿en el agua?. De repente el casco se aplasto,como bajo la presión de algo,pero donde se aplicaba la presión se derretia el casco,como si loq que lo estuviera aplastando fuera de gran temperatura. Los rusos gritaron,pero el capitan no se inmito,esa serenidad propia de alguien que sabe que va a morir. Y entonces todos lo oyeron,inconfundiblemente:un rujido,aunque un rujido que no era de ese mundo -chto Bog zashchitit nas (que dios nos proteja)-dijo el capitan. Y entonces el submarino explotó Ataques en el pacífico Un portaviones navegaba por el pacífico,varios F22 sobre el. -Russians believe that we attacked them (los rusos creen que les hemos atacado)-dijo un soldado -¡that's stupid! (¡eso es estupido!)-dijo otro-Why do they believe? (¿Por qué lo creen?) -I have no idea (no tengo ni idea)-respondió el otro Los dos miraron al frente -What is that? (¿que es eso?)-preguntó el primero. Vieron una gran ola que se acercaba hacia ellos,pero no era una ola,sino todo el mar estaria en movimiento,era algo que se les acercaba -must be a Russian submarine (debe ser un submarino ruso)-dijo el otro. De repente vieron un resplandor debajo del agua que se dirigia hacia ellos,como una llamarada ¿bajo el agua? -That goes at us!! (¡se dirige hacia nosotros!)-advirtió uno La llamarada impacto contra el barco,como un misil,y abrió una gran brecha La cosa del agua seguia dirigiendose hacia ellos,de repentente dejo asomar un lomo lleno de espinas. La ola llegó al protaviones y lo destruyó. En Chile,en un bunker subterraneo,se encontraba la base criptozoologica mundial. Allí se reuinan en secreto los mejores criptozoologos para debatir. Pero en ese momento solo se hallaba el grupo de investigación. El aleman Hermann,que hablaba perfectamente español,matematico y el que investigaba sobre nuevos casos. Newtom,el biologo. Y Jhon,un ex-militar que habia desarrolado cierto gusto por la criptozoologia y se habia dedicado a ello despues de jubilarse. Hermann les enseñó a Newtom y a Jhon los informes de los incidentes del portaviones y el submarino. -Una nueva criatura ronda las aguas del pacífico-explicó Hermann-dos victmas ya. -¿como sabemos que es una criatura criptozoologica y no que rusos y americanos han iniciado una guerra?-preguntó Newtom -Una guerra mundial no se inicia asi porque si-dijo Hermann-¿no lo cree Jhon? -No-dijo Jhon-pero pueden ser independientes. -habia temperaturas extremamente altas en los sitios de los ataques-explicó Hermann-tan alta que el agua estaba empezando a evaporarse rapidamente. -¿Y eso que demuestra?-preguntó Jhon,incredulo-puede ser un arama termica,ninguna criatura puede emanar tan altas temperaturas. Jhon se fué -Y tu ¿que piensas Newtom?-le dijo Hermann. -Pienso que es posible-dijo Newtom-debemos investigarlo mas a fondo. El avión volaba sobre las aguas del pacifico. El viejo Joe leía un periodico,donde destacaron las noticias de las desapariciones,Joe era un ex-criptozoologo,pero a veces investigaba casos "raros" y el mismo patrón de ambos ataques le llamaba la atencion. -Ya vamos a aterrizar en Nueva Zelanda-avisó el piloto desde la cabina-abrochense los cinturones. El avión descendió y pudieron ver el aeropuerto en la bella isla. El avión aterrizó y toco tierra. Y entonces la parte trasera del avión explotó. Joe estaba cerca de donde habia pasado el accidente y se sorprendió. La brecha estaba ardiendo ¿como no habia visto nada desde el avión? sabia que no habia pasado solo,algo lo habia atacado. Su unica explicación posible es que la criatura estaba fuera del aeropuerto y entro rapidamente,pero debia ser algo muy rapido o muy grande para llegar tan rapido y causar tal brecha. -¿Que diablos pasa?-se preguntó Joe La Parte delantera tambien se aplastó. Joe no fué tonto,salió del avion y echó a correr. Cuando salió,no vio ninguna criatura,pero vió el aeropuerto destruido y mas alla muchas huellas tridactilas,la criatra habia desaparecido,debia ser muy rapida y grande. -Esto no va a quedar asi-se decidio Joe Siete días despues. Mas noticias salian a la luz,barcos de todo tipo en todos sitios del pacifico hundidos,da igual el tipo,cruceros,portaviones,buques,petroleros etc... Joe habia dado ya su testimonio a la prensa,nadie le creía. El mismo habia dado varias conferencias,intentando concienciar a la gente de una nueva especie de criatura. Esa ocurria en Chile,Newtom,Hermann y Jhon estaban presentes,ellos mismos estudiaban los casos. -Las victimas ascienden a miles-afirmó Joe-miles de personas que mueren en esos barcos y en esas islas ¿de verdad creen que fué todo un incendio? ¿de verdad quieren hacernoslo creer? yo os lo digo ¡no ha sido ningun incendio! el avión se partió en dos por algo,algo vivo. Repasemos los primeros accidentes con el mismo patron,un submarino y un portaviones son destruidos,ambos militares,dando para pensar que se trata de alguna guerra,pero ¿y los civiles inocentes? no son los rusos ni los americanos,es mas no creo que sea nada humano. El gobierno lo sabe,lo sabe,eso os lo aseguro,todos los gobiernos de todos los paises lo saben,esas reuniones secretas,esos misiles cada vez mas poderosos que preparan en sus aviones. El ultimo accidente fué en Hawaii,miradlo en el proyector. Las imagenes nos muestran la ciudad destruida,pero la destrucción es muy continua,en una misma destrucción,los noticiosos dicen que fué un terremoto o un tifon,lo he investigado,el accidente causado por un tifon es muy diferente y no habia actividad sísmica. Ahora formulare la siguiente pregunta ¿que nos olcultan? ¡¿Por qué nos lo ocultan?! estuve a punto de morir por culpa de ello,y muchos de vosotros tenias familiares que han muerto en esos barcos,no tienen derecho ocultarnos la verdad. El discurso duró varias horas. Cuando Joe termino su charla,Jhon,Newtom y Hermann lo interceptaron -Debemos hablar sr Joe-le dijo Jhon. Lo llevaron a su base. -entonces ustedes me creen-dijo Joe,no se lo creia -por supuesto-dijo Jhon-aunque tuve mis dudas en un principio -Yo tengo una teoria sobre la criatura-dijo Hermann-¿conoce a los dinosaurios? -¡pues claro!-exclamó Joe-verdaderamente inculto hay que ser para no conocerlos. -Yo creo-dijo Hermann-que nuestra criatura es un liopleurodon,una criatura que habito el periodo Jurasico,no es un dinosaurio,pero vivio en su epoca,tiene sentido,pues el liopleurodon era una criatura del mar. -pero ¿y mi ataque?-preguntó Joe-fue en tierra. -Nadie dice que si hay un eslabon perdido sea igual-dijo Hermann-puede haber evolucionado hasta ser anfibios. -Hay debo discrepar-djo Newtom-tu sabes de números y yo de celulas,si hubiera liopleurodones vivos ¿no se habrian visto mas frecuentemente? ¿no se habrian encontrado fosiles posteriores al mesozoico Yo tengo otra teoria,logre examinar una muestra de adn que habia en el ultimo ataque. -Entonces ¡si es un ser vivo! ¡tengo razón!-se emocionó Joe -pero no coincidia con ninguna muestra de ADN-explico Newtom-he investigado ataques similares donde se hubieran encontrado muestras de ADN y tampoco coincidia,pero investigue en actos bélico y uno me llamó la atención:La Batalla de Chile,de la Guerra de los Tiempos.Varias muestras de ADN fueron recogidas y una de ellas coincida con la mia. -¿Insinuas que es un extraterrestre?-se burló Hermann -Una criatura pudo haber sobrevivido a la batalla,y eso explica lo de la temperatura-dijo Newton -Pero ¿y el tamaño?-intervino Jhon -a tanto no llego-dijo Newton -Lo siento Newton pero no puede ser....-dijo Hermann Joe se acerco al ordenador y vió una foto de la batalla,una criatura le llamó la atencion,parecia un giganotosaurio,una especie carnivora del cretácico tardia,pero estaba rodeada de llamas. -es este...si,lo es,sin ninguna duda-susurró. Esa noche Joe fué al King Zoo. Se acercó la puerta y un kea se le acercó -no puede pasar-dijo-¡ah! ¡eres Joe! pasa. Mr Kea,que era ese kea,abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar. Los demas animales no hablaban la lengua humana,pero Mr Kea era versado en las lenguas. -¿Para que has venido amigo mio?-le preguntó Mr Kea -habras oido lo de los ataques ¿no?-preguntó Joe -¿que ataques?-se extrañó Mr Kea -los incidentes en el oceano Pacifico-respondió Joe -¡Ah! ¡esos!-comprendió Mr Kea-son incendios y terremotos,nada importante ¡fallos humanos! -no lo són-dijo Joe-he escrito un informe sobre los hechos y he añadido una foto al final,este es el culpable segun creo. -¡ah! ¡un Destructor!-exclamó Mr Kea,como escupiendo sus palabras -¿un qué?-se extrañó Joe -un destructor-explicó Mr Kea-parte de los ejercitos oscuros,los dinosaurios de Magia y Dinoland los llaman Geezimg,pero como no entendiamos el nombre,los animales los llamamos "destructores" -Geezimg...-reflexiono Joe -¿para que me enseñas esto?-preguntó Mr Kea-no puede hacer absoultamente nada contra un destructor. -¿Aun usas ese portal que conecta con la Tierra de los Dragones?-preguntó Joe -si,con Magia-asintió Mr Kea -Entregales este informe a los altos mandos de ese planeta,necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Joe -por supuesto-dijo Mr Kea-le dire a Chucha que lo envie inmediatamente. -Gracias-dijo Joe-ahora me despido -¡Hasta mañana!-se despidio Mr Kea. Una vez Joe se fué,Mr kea le entregó el informe a una paloma y le dijo que la llevara a Magia. La paloma obedecio y echó a volar La Reunión en Hielolargo Furia salió de la habitación y fué a la sala de reuniones y allí se encontro el portal. -¿que es eso?-exclamó -Un portal interdimensional,lleva a Magia-explicó Foklet -A...¿a Magia?-se extrañó Furia-¿A que parte de Magia? -A Hielolargo-dijo Foklet-hay una tarea que quieren encomendarte. -Yo no sirvo a los lideres de Magia-dijo Furia dando un paso hacia atras -No se trata de servilismo-dijo Foklet-se trata de amistad. Furia Vacilo pero atraveso el portal con Jorc. Foklet le siguió. Y ninguno vió como otra forma lo atravesaba. Furia se asombró del lugar donde estaba,la arquitectura era perfecta y por las ventanas se podian ver los puestos de mercaderes.Se volvió y vió al dragón Umarea a Foklet y a otro dragon sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda "Un concilio"penso Furia. -¿Donde esta Poseidon?-pregunto Foklet -Se ha ido-le respondió Umarea-debia ir a Hormag inmediatamente y yo tambien tendre que ir,el asedio es inminente. El dragón misterioso miró a Furia de arriba y abajo,examinandolo. -Parecido y diferente-susurró. -¿A que se refiere?-preguntó Furia -el conocia a tu abuelo:Furia II-explicó Foklet -¿El?-se extraño Furia-no recuerdo que lo mencionara. -Mencionarlo seguro que te lo mencionó alguna vez-dijo Foklet-otra cosa es que tu lo identifiques,el fué uno de los que mató a Carthumas y acabó con el mal. -Imposible-dijo Furia-solo los espiritus podian matar a Carthumas Umarea rió por lo bajo -exactamente eso es,maese Wild-le explico Umarea-el es el Espiritu del Dragón. Furia miró boquiabierto al dragón que se hallaba en el centro de la mesa y no podia emitir ningun sonido. Luego habló -¿Que es lo que quereis?-preguntó Furia Los tres dragones se miraron. Dragón le asintió con la cabeza a Foklet -Veras Furia-empezó Foklet-durante todos estos siglos de guerra,siglos que no transcurrian de mismo modo en nuetsros planetas,se podria decir que "estaban sincronizados" para nosotros han sido siglos,para vosotros milenios y para los humanos millones,de alguna manera cuando Carthumas fué destruido se estableció el equilibrio. Pero como decia,en todos estos siglos de guerra,la Tierra Sauria y Magia han sufrido largos asedios por parte del mal,los guerreros se ocupan de mantener sus fronteras a salvo,pero los sabios sabiamos que el mal no tardaria en llegar al ultimo planeta:la Tierra Humana. Cuando el mal llegase a la Terra Humana,los humanos perderian,los inocenetes animales moririan. -¿Por qué? ¿que tenemos nosotros que ellos no tienen?-preguntó Furia -la uninón-dijo Foklet-el ser humano es una raza dividida,luchan entre ellos,luchan contra la naturaleza...el ser humano es el unico que tropieza dos veces en la misma piedra,eso dicen,pero yo creo que mas de dos veces,toda su existencia tal vez. -Avanzan en tecnologia,mas no en propositos-intervino Umarea. -Asi que esparabamos que cuando la Tierra presenciara un ataque,nosotros estariamos listos-dijo Dragón-pero no ha sido asi.El mal ya ha atacado la Tierra Humana,la Tierra Sauria esta en guerra,nosotros estamos en guerra,no podemos ayudarles. -El mal contraataca-dijo Foklet-las criaturas de globulos negros no han sido destruidas. -¿Entonces que debo hacer?-se extrañó Furia-al fin y al cabo yo estoy en guerra con Darktar,no puedo ayudarles -si puedes-dijo Foklet-necesitabamos un dinosaurio de la Tierra Sauria para esta misión,usted ha investigado las formas de vida del mal desde que nació,su conocimiento es impecable,eres el mejor candidato para esta misión. Furia calló y miro a Jorc,el lobo habia estado escuhando con atención -''Ela raz''-dijo el lobo (ve allí)-''iruan os arazas (Salva a los humanos) Furia asintió con la cabeza -¿Que terror esta atormentando la Tierra?-preguntó Furia -uno que usted conoce-dijo Foklet enseñandole los papeles del informe de Joe la foto Furia abrió los ojos como platos -¿¡Un Geezimg!?-exclamó -Asi es-afirmó Foklet -deberas estar armado-dijo Umarea-tu espasa y tu pistola no pueden atravesar su piel,esta es una espada de Fireword -Parece de Yartum-se extraño Furia -si,la hemos forjado hace poco y la hemos llamado FilsYarts-dijo Umarea -Espada de Raptores-susurró Furia-muchas gracias,Umarea hijo de Utharea hijo de Ucarea,del linaje de Kiurtyom. Envainó la espada -¿que debo hacer?-pregunto Furia -ve a la tierra de los humanos,salvalos de ellos mismos-dijo Foklet Entonces apareció un guaglong que estaba escondido,era Srak -Pero no van ustedes a enviarle solo a por ese dinosaurio de fuego ¿no?-preguntó Srak -Claro que no-dijo Dragón riendo-aunque no entiendo que haces aqui habiendo sido el invitado a un concilio de alto secreto y tu no. Srak se avergonzó -No tepreocupes Srak hijo de Scak-dijo Dragó-tu tambien iras Umarea y Foklet se levantaron -Yo debo irme-dijo Umarea-mi pais sufrira pronto una invasión y quiero estar alli cuando ocurra. -Y yo-dijo Foklet-debo ir a la Antartida a reunirme con el Interprise. Umarea salió por la puerta y Foklet atravesó el portal. Dragón se acercó a los raptores -¿Por qué los espiritus se interesan en este tema?-preguntó Furia-no parece tan importante -Es confidencial-dijo Dragón -Entonces tu sabes que es exactamente lo que pasa en la Tierra Humana-dijo Furia Dragón asintió levemente -¿Y que es?-preguntó Srak -si os lo dijera no me creeriais-dijo Dragón -prueba-dijo Furia Dragón suspiró -No son solo los geezimgs,algo mas me llama la atencion en ese planeta-dijo Dragón -¿el qué?-se extrañó Turia-¿que es? Dragón se comunico telepaticamente con los dos dinosaurios y ellos pudieron ver las imagenes. -Ante la amenaza de Carthumas-dijo Dragón-necesitabamos un arma nueva. Los espiritus nos unimos y decidimos crear una criatura,uniendo el ADN del tiranosaurio y el dragón escamado creamos una criatura en la lava del Inframundo. Pero algo salió mal. La criatura emergió de las profundidades del Inframundo,lo primero que vimos fué su enorme garra emergiendo. Luego la criatura se mostro completa,imponente y aterradora,pero no habia salido como planeamos. La radiación que desprendía el nucleo del planeta habia mutado a nuestra criatura,a nuestro ''ucaram (criatura espiritual) y temerosos de que con esa radiación pudiese destruir Magia la enviamos a la Tierra -¿Para qué?-preguntó Furia-¿para que destruyera la tierra? -entiendelo-dijo Dragón-no sabiamos que hacer. Furia suspiro -hasta ps esìritus pecais de arrogantes-dijo Furia -todos pecan de arrogantes-dijo Dragón-seguiré. La criatura permaneció en el mar,no ataco la Tierra lo cual fué un alivio. No hasta que empezaron los bombardeos nucleares. La criatura habia esperado y perdonado demasiado a los humanos,entonces fué cuando atacó. La ciudad que sufrió el primer ataque de nuestro animal fué Hiroshima,los japoneses evacuaron la ciudad y pideorn ayuda al ejercito estadounidense. Este,al comprobar que las armas convencionales eran inutiles,dio un paso mas adelante y usó la bomba nuclear. A la bestia no se le volvió a ver. Los gobiernos de Japón y Estados Unidos llegaron a un acuerdo:no dirian la verdad sobre lo ocurrido,era demasiado arriesgado. La humanidad paso pagina,la criatura habia muerto. Dragón les mostró una central destruida ¿Que es lo que ha pasado ahi?-dijo Furia III -La historia oficial dice que fué un accidente nuclear-respondió Dragón -¿Y que paso?-preguntó Furia III -Lo contrario-respondió dragón-la criatura volvió a aparecer,las bombas nucleares no habian podido matarle,llego a Ucranía desde el norte y destruyo la planta nuclear de Chernobyl -¿Por qué Chernobyl?-preguntó Srak-¿por qué no cualquier otro sitio? -Porque la criatura es radioactiva-explico Dragón-destruyó Chernobyl y provoco la explosión del reactor. -Y no murió-dijo Furia -no-negó Dragón. Las visiones desaparecieron y volvieron a la sala de Hielolargo -Si no deteneis a esos Geezimgs-dijo Dragón-la naturaleza intentara reestablecer el equilibrio por medio de la criatura y temo que en su intento de salvar el mundo lo destruya. Furia estaba aterrorizado -¿Que es lo que hemos visto?-preguntó Furia-¿que diablos era esa criatura? -Esa cosa...es el Dragón de la Tierra-dijo Dragón Llegada al King Zoo -El Dragón de la Tierra-repitió Dragón-aunque su nombre es Gorcom es Chikyu,que significa Gran Monstruo -Es un monstruo-susurró Furia-no entiendo como no lo matasteis. -La humanidad es un monstruo-dijo Dragón-bosques,especies animales,vidas inocentes,paisajes naturales,la capa de ozono,todo eso se esta destruyendo dia a dia,y son los humanos quien tienen la culpa. Desde que vieron a Chikyu,no han intentado otra cosa que matarle,ni siquiera se han molestado en averiguar de donde viene. -¿Cree que en unos dias podrian aprender?-intervino Srak -No-dijo Dragon -Entonces ¿Por qué Foklet me dijo que los salvara de ellos mismos?-preguntó Furia-los salvare de los Geezimgs. -Eso no lo se-confesó Dragón-quizas el sepa o sospeche algo que yo no. Los tres se callaron -Una pregunta-Scak rompio el silencio-¿habria matado el Dragón de la Tierra a Carthumas? -No-dijo Dragón-Carthumas era,para bien o para mal,un espiritu,y solo los de su especie pueden aabar con el....a menos que..... Se calló -da igual-terminó Dragón-no habria podido Furia acarició a Jorc -deberiamos irnos ya,pero hay un problema-dijo Furia -¿cual?-preguntó Dragón -el portal a la Tierra se encuentra en Asaron-respondió Furia-y esta ciudad está asediada por las fuerzas del mal. -Y el portal a Magia esta en Deren-Er,y tu has llegado desde Gured Dur-repuso Dragón-puedo abrir un portal ahora mismo. Dragón extendió las alas,rujió y lo envolvió un area azulada,mostrando su forma espectral con la que llegó al mundo y que mostraba cuando invocaba algun hechizo. Un portal se abrió en la sala,parecia totalmente hecho de cristal. Ambos dinosaurios miraron el portal,asombrados -pasad-dijo Dragón-debeis salvar la Tierra,que el sol brille en las espadas mientras aun pueda,hasta mas ver,amigos dinolandeses. Los dinosaurios y el lobo atravesaron el portal. Aparecieron en una calle de Chile,estaba amaneciendo,pero no habia aun nadie en las calles. -Ahi esta el King Zoo-dio Furia-creo que debemos ir allí por ahora. -¿Por qué allí?--preguntó Srak-¿no vamos con los humanos? -Puedo contarte con los dedos de mis garras las personas que no se sorprenderian si nos vieran-dijo Furia-los animales del King Zoo saben de nuestra existencia y mas aun,son buenos amigos de Magia y la Tierra Sauria. Los dinosarios y el lobo llamaron a la puerta del parque -¿Otra vez?-dijo un tigre-¡dos veces ya! ¡dos veces! Mr kea,los humanos son unos pesados,por segunda vez vienen -¿Como es que los entendemos?-preguntó Srak -el traductor-explicó Furia-para ellos habalamos su idioma,y para nosotros ellos el nuestro. Mr kea llegó a la peurta. -¡diantre!-exclamó-estos animales,siempre confundiendo ¡pasad amigos de la Tierra Sauria! Mr Kea abrió la puerta y los condujó por el zoo hasta el restaurante del Zoo. Mr Kea estaba desayunando,a pesar de ser temprano -es cordero-explicó Mr kea-¿Os gusta el cordero? -por supuesto-dijo Furia,aunque en verdad no lo habia probado -¡Claro qu si!-asintió Srak. El camarero,un chimpance,les trajo dos platos de cordero -Al veros,pense que era Joe-dijo Mr Kea-ocurren cosas raras en este mundo,o eso dice el. -Si,estamos al tanto-dijo Furia-por eso,en verdad,estamos aqui -A mi nada me parece raro despues de los ataques-explicó Mr Kea -¿Te refieres a la Guerra de los Tiempos?-preguntó Srak -¡no!-dijo Mr Kea-aunque eso tambien fué raro,muy raro,aunque ahora ya me parece normal. Lo que me pareció raro fué el Smilodon. Furia y Scak se interesaron -hace algun tiempo-explicó Mr Kea-hubo un hallazgo increible,un dientes de sable congelado en perfecto estado,y lo que parecia ser su hijo,un adolescente. Reanimaron al joven,este llegó al zoo y causo un gran caos,aunque al final logramos detenerlo pacificamente. Entonces nuestros temores se cumplieron,el adulto se liberó,mucho mas fuerte y poderoso que el joven,no supimos que lo hacia tan malvado o agresivo. Ataco al Buin Zoo,y luego ataco al King Zoo,pero nuestro joven le detuvó,pero ambos murieron en la batalla. Un aguila calva llamada Piarp dijo que eso era solo el inicio,que habia sido atacada hace mucho por una ciratura en elas islas malvinas,por algo que parecia un dinosaurio. Aunque le quitamos importancia,acabamos notandolo,unos daspletosaurios aparecieron,pero no tenian malas intenciones,y se quedaron en el zoo,aun estan,de hecho,si continuais a la izquierda. Pero mas dinosaurios fueron apareciendo,asi que fuimos a las Malvinas a investigar,y vimos un portal temporal que unió el mesozoico terrestre (no el de la Tierra Sauria) y nuestro Presente. Logramos cerrar el portal,aunque....estoy viejo y no lo recuerdo,pero se que pudimos combatir a los dinosaurios,especialmente a uno grande,un acrocanthosaurus. Luego vinieron los sucesos de la Guerra de los Tiempos,y hablando de eso,creo que los otros sucesos estaban relacionados,el smilodon era muy fuerte,el acrochanthosaurus muy grande,y ambas cosas eran muy raras,para mi fue cosa de Carthumas. Y ahora vienen los destructores. Asi que ya poco me sorprende,¡si los humanos supieran todo lo que en este zoo hemos vivido! bueno,el director lo sabe,es un buen hombre,y Joe tambien,buen hombre. Scak levantó la cabeza -¿donde vive ese Joe?-preguntó Mr Kea -¡Eso da igual!-dijo Mr Kea-¿que mas da donde viva? porque no vive ahora mismo en su casa,ahora esta en una base criptozoologica,investiga los casos con unos cientificos. -Deberiamos ir a ver a ese Joe-opinó Srak -¿Podemos confiar en el?-preguntó Furia-recuerda lo que nos dijo Dragón -¡Dragón!-exclamó Mr Kea-¡habeis hablado con Dragón! -¿No le diste tu el informe a Dragón?-preguntó Furia -se la dí a Chucha,la paloma-dijo Mr Kea-y el se la dio al rey Umarea ¡Dragón! eso es un gran honor. -El informe ¿de donde sacaste toda la información?-preguntó Furia -no lo hice yo-dijo Mr Kea-fue Joe,juntó las noticias y pegó la foto del destructor....quiero decir del Geezimg. -Mas razón para ver a Joe-dijo Scak-yo ya me he terminado el cordero. -Yo tambien-dijo Furia -Os conducire a la base criptozoologica-dijo Mr Kea -Gracias-dijo Furia Investigaciones en la Tierra -Esas palabras no tienen ni pies ni cabeza-dijo Hermman. Srak y Furia estaban en la base Criptozoologica,con Mr Kea,Joe,Jhon,Hermman y Newton. Ya se habian acostumbrado a la presencia de los raptores y estos les habian comunicado todo lo que sabian (excepto lo referente al Dragón de la Tierra) -¿Por qué?-preguntó Newton -Porque es sencillamente imposible que nuestra criatura sea un demonio de fuego-dijo Hermann-por dios Newton ¡Soy cientifico! -matemático-corrgió Newton Hermman paso por alto ese comentario -si dijera al mundo que nuestra criatura es un ser mágico-dijo-¡me llevarian a un manicomio! y alli no os seria muy util. -No hay que difundirlo-dijo Furia-no aun. -Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Jhon-es demasiado arriesgado. -Pero hay que hacerle saber a la gente que estan en peligro-intervino Joe -No se preocpue-dijo Furia-se les informara llegado el momento,pero me gustaria hacer unas cuantas investigaciones. -¿Que tipo de investigaciones?-preguntó Newton alarmado,el queria ser el primero en investigar a los geezimgs -no se preocupe señor Newton-le tranquilizo Furia-no investigaciones biologicas,autopsias ni anda por el estilo,sino mas bien investigaciones en la historia humana. -Creo que tiene usted cosas mas importantes que aprender de nosotros-dijo Jhon -Dije de vuestra hsitoria,no de vosotros-dijo Furia-en particular estoy interesado en lo que pasó aquí. Señalo a Ucrania en un mapamundi -¿Que pasa un Ucrania?-preguntó Joe -el accidente de Chernobyl-compredió Srak -¿Cree que tiene alguna relación?-preguntó Hermman-pero pensandolo bien,no puede ser,porque el ataque fue en el siglo 21 y el incidente de Chernobyl en el siglo 20. -Pensaba que no creias en eso-dijo Newton,Hermman ignoro ese comentario. -bien,vamonos-dijo Furia-ahora os explicare porque vamos allí. -¿como entraremos en Chernobyl?-preguntó Srak -Aun tengo contactos en los altos mandos-dijo Jhon-puedo ordenar que os dejen pasar. Una paloma llego por la puerta abierta de la base subterranea,era Chucha,llevaba un periodico y se lo dio Mr Kea. -Creo que esto nos concierne-dijo Mr Kea-la planta nuclear de Chernobyl ha sido redestruida -¿redestruida?-se extrañó Joe -al parecer una criatura gigante redestruyó la fábrica adentrandose en tierra desde el norte para luego desaparecer por donde habia venido,los satelites tomaron imagenes de la criatura,pero fueron borradas por la NASA. -el gobierno lo ha ordenado-dijo Jhon -pero hay huellas-dijo Mr Kea-enormes huellas,por lo que dicen. -Mas razones para ir allí-dijo Furia -No puedo dejaros pasar-dijo un capitan ucraniano -tenemos un permiso-dijo Jhon -me da igual-dijo el capitan-no pueden pasar -¿que estan diciendo?-preguntó Joe -¿no lo entiendes?-preguntó Furia -no hablo ucraniano-dijo Joe Furia comprendió que el no llevaba traductor -te presto un traductor que tengo de sobra-dijo Furia entregandole el traductor a Joe -¿como funciona?-preguntó-tampoco entiendo Dinolandes. -Solo tienes que pulsar el botón para activarlo-explicó Furia. Joe presionó el boton -¿ya los entiendes?-preguntó Furia Joe asintió. -¿Cuanto dura la pila?-preguntó -¿Pila?-se extraño Furia-no funciona con pilas,el sistema que hace funcionar los aparatos dinolandeses seria muy complejo de exlplicar para un humano. Joe calló. Finalmente el coche arrancó. -Lo consegui-anunció Jhon victorioso-podemos pasar. De repente el coche paró y todos se bajaron. Los soldados se sorprendieron cuando Srak,Furia,Jorc y Mr Kea se bajaron. -¿Donde estamos?-preguntó Furi -en...en Chernobyl-dijo el capitan ucraniano boquiabierto La planta nuclear destruida estaba delante de ellos. -Para entrar deben ponerse estas mascaras y estos trajes-explicó-sino la radiación los matara. -No es la radiacion lo que me preocupa-dijo Furia poniendose el traje. -Ya pueden entrar-dijo el capitan-sean breves. Furia dió un paso y desenvaino su espada,que brillo a la luz del sol,Srak desenfundo su pistola -¡No armas!-exclamó el capitan-el permiso no incluia armas -sin animos de ofender,señor-dijo Furia-pero hay una criatura suelta por aqui,yo me arriesgaria. El capitan se calló. Asi nuestros protagonistas se adentraron en Chernobyl La planta nuclear estaba destrozada. -¿Como esta el indicador?-preguntó Newton -No da ninguna señal de radiacion-contestó Furia-pero aun es pronto. Siguieron adentrandose en la ciudad. -Esta era una tierra prospera-adivinó Furia-hasta que ocurrió el ataque Hermman alzo la cabeza -no fué ningun ataque-explicó-fue un accidente del reactor. -Si-dijo Furia-pero algo lo provocó,algo muy grande,algo radiactivo. -¿Lanzaron una bomba atómica?-se extraño Newton-no es eso lo que yo he oido. -no-negó Furia-algo mas peligroso que una bomba atómica Joe,Jhon,Newton y Hermman se miraron extrañados -no se me ocurre nada peor-dijo Jhon-aparte del dragón oscuro. -¿Conoce la historia de Carthumas?-se extraño Srak -¡claro!-exclamó Jhon-todos la conocemos. -hay algo casi mas poderoso que Carthumas-dijo Furia-y vive en este mundo. -Venga ya ¡dinos lo que es!-exclamó Joe. -Estamos cerca del reactor principal-advirtió Newton-deberiamos....deberiamos volver -pero las huellas de la bestia estaban cerca del reactor-explicó Mr Kea-debemos investigarlo -¡la radiacion seria letal!-exclamó Hermman,denondel la razón a Newton -no...no hay...no hay radiación-advirtió Furia -¡¿que has dicho?!-exclamaron todos a la vez -lo que ois,no hay radiación-dijo Furia-estamos casi al lado del reactor principal ¡y no hay radiación! Furia se quitó la mascara -no hay radiación-repitió Luego se acercaron al reactor y vieron enormes huellas que se acercaban al reacor y volvian -dios santo-exclamó Hermman -Seleus....-susurro Srak -Un monstruo...¿Un Monstruo hizo eso?-preguntó Hermman. -Empiezo a dudar de que sea un geezimg-dijo Furia -¿Por qué?-se apenó Newton -porque no siquiera un geezimg tital alcanza tales dimensiones. -¡Te lo dije! ¡ja!-exclamó victorioso Hermman -No os tomeis este ausnto a broma-ordenó Jhon ambos se callaron. Furia envaino su espada y recogió una muestra de tierra -debe de haber Adn aquí-dijo Furia -tengo Adn en la base-dijo Newton-¿para eso hemos venido aqui? -para esto y para otra cosa:voy a entrar en el reactor-anunció Furia Intentaron detenerlo pero era tarde -toda la radiacion debe de haberse acumulado ahí dentro-dijo Hermman-morira. Pero Furia vió algo inesperado,dede fuera no lo parecia,pero desde dentro se apreció,la gran brecha era otra huella,no una huella completa,pues era de un animal enorme,pero era una huella Furia salió con una muestra de la brecha -chicos-dijo Furia,los demas se sorprendieron-Chernobyl fué atacada por una criatura de Magia,no era una criatura del mal,intentó hacer el bien en este lugar,pero por su culpa esto se ve así. La criatura fué creada por los espirtus para defender Magia de Crathumas,pero la radiacion del nuclero de Magia mutó a su criatura,así que,asustados,la enviaron aqui. La criatura se dedico entonces a defender la Tierra de futuras amenazas,y la humanidad es una amenaza,atacó a la humanidad en multiples ocasiones,y el gobierno siempre puso excusas "terremotos,tsunamis,ataques enemigos,accidntes nucleares" sabiendo la verdad. -¿Cree usted que la criatura que nos ataca es la misma?-preguntó Jhon -no-dijo Furia-esa criatura esta aqui para el bien,y ahora,ese Geezimg debe ser detenido,o sino la criatura aparecera en escena. -¿Y que pasa si aparece?-preguntó Newton -O mata al geezimg y desaparece o bien mata al geezimg y luego destruye la civilización humana de paso-dijo Furia Todos se callaron -¿Podemos darle nombre a esa cosa?-preguntó Mr Kea -esa cosa...es Chikyu,o el Dragón de la Tierra-dijo Furia Pero entonces un escuadron de soldados ucranianos los intercerpo -su permiso era para investigar este ataque-dijo el soldado-lo que sabeis es confidencial,debo apresaros. -adelante-dijo Furia desenvainando la espada El capitan rio,no veia como una espada iba a vencer a su arsenal. Pero la espada de Furia se envolvió en llamas,la que era una espada de Fireword. Magicamente todas las armas de los soldados quedaron inutilizados -estamos todos del mismo bando-dijo Furia,evainando la espada-solo hay un enemigo:las criaturas del mal. De repente Chucha llegó volando,traia un periodico Mr Kea leyó en voz alta -Criatura gigante de fuego aparece en el pacífico,se dirige hacia Hong Kong-leyó -El Geezimg ha decidido aparecer-dijo Furia,se volvió a los soldados ucranianos -se que Hong Kong esta fuera de vuestro pais-dijo Furia-pero ahora debemos dejar de lado las diferencias,ireis a Hong Kong con nosotros para ayudar a los chinos,solo si aceptais. El capitan aceptó y sus soldados tambien -aunque necesitaremos armas nuevas-dijo el capitán. En una hora los soldados habían hecho el equipaje y montaban en un avión militar juntó con nuestros protagonistas. Mientras tanto,en el Pacifico,una mancha roja fluorescente apareció en el agua,se movia en dirección Hong Kong El Ataque a Hong Kong Era de noche. Los chinos,los ucranianos y nuestros protagonsitas se habian organizado en un edificio. -Tenemos tanques guarneciendo toda el area-dijo un capitan Chino-y muchos hombres dispuestos para la batalla,aunque no estaban preparados para....bueno,para luchar contra un monstruo -¿Han evacuado la ciudad?-preguntó Turia -si señor-dijo el capitan-los trenes ya han salido. -Nuestros helicpoteros tambien estan listos-dijo el capitan ucraniano -¿solo helicopteros?-se extraño el capitan chino -salimos del pais a toda prisa y no nos dió tiempo a llevar la artilleria pesada-dijo el capitan ucraniano -con eso bastara-dijo Furia-¿que hay del mar? -ahi esta lo bueno,señor-dijo el capitan chino-tenemos bastantes buques de guerra listos con misiles de ultima generación ¡ese bicho no llegara a la costa! -las criaturas de globulos negros-explico Furia-son debiles al acero de Fireword,el material de Fireword es veneno para ellos,si vuestros misiles no lo detienen,Filyarts entrara en acción. -Si señor-dijo el capitan chino-ganaremos esta batalla. -¡A vuestros ìestos!-ordenó Furia,y los soldados Chinos y ucranianos se fueron. Nuestros protagonistas se quedaron solos -hay algo que me inquieta-dijo Furia-la radiación desaparecida en Chernobyl. -¿Como paso?-se extraño Jhon-la radiación era letal,durante mucho tiempo. -Algo ha hecho el Geezimg-dijo Srak -algo....algo-dijo Furia,habia algo que no comprendia,y no sabia que era-un momento...¡esta nadando! -ya lo sabmoes-dijeron todos a la ve -no me entendeis ¡el geezimg esta nadando!-exclamó Furia cada vez mas preocupado-¡no le afecta el agua! Srak se preocupo tambien. -¿Y?-preguntó Hermman,sin comprender. -el agua es una de las armas mas mortiferas contra los geezimgs-explicó Furia-solo los geezimgs titanes pueden aguantar el agua,pero les limita sus poderes,como el de la llamarada,y no pueden encender su fuego bajo el agua. -¡Y la criatura que desruyó el buque lanzó una llamarada!-comprendió Newton-¡y la criatura se mantiene en llamas! -exacto-dijo Furia-¡Algo muy raro esta pasando! Furia y los demas bajaron del edificio y se unieron a los soldados ucranianos y chinos. Una ola se acercaba a la ciudad,rodeada de llamas. -Ahi viene-anunció Joe -¿Abrimos fuego?-preguntó el capitan chino -un momento-dijo Furia-sera mejo que Joe,Mr Kea y los cientificos salieran de aqui. -buena idea-dijo Hermman,que se montaron en un helicoptero. Furia acariciaba el lomo de Jorc. La ola se acercaba cada vez mas -de acuerdo,abra feugo-ordenó Furia -¡Fuego!-ordenó el capitan por el comunicador. Los buques,estrategicamente apostados en la costa dispararon sus misiles y estos impactaron en la criatura. Se oyó un rujido ensordecedor y la ola desapareció -Blanco destruido-anunció el capitan Chino-no era tan dificil. Pero entonces algo salió del agua de un salto,justo en la costa. La cosa aterrizo limpiamente en la costa,clavando las garras de sus pies tridactilos en el suelo. La criatura alzó la cabeza y rujió La criatura era un giganotosaurus,enorme,con garras largas y afiladas en las manos,y una cabeza llena de dientes,y una hilera de pequeñas espinas en su espalda,pero estaba rodeado totalemente de llamas y con los ojos rojos iluminados tambien en llamas,dandole un aspecto totalmente demoniaco. Furia se montó en Jorc y desenvaino su espada,que se envolvió en llamas -¿como vas a matar una criatura de fuego con fuego?-se extraño Jhon. Furia no respondió y cabalgo hacia la criatura. Srak le siguió a pie poniendo su pistola en modo matar. Los helicopteros ucranianos dispararon misiles al geezimg,pero este no se inmuto. Sus ojos se le iluminaron cada vez mas y lanzó una enorme llamarada que acabo con dos helicopteros. Lanzó otra llamarada destruyendo cuatro edificios. Luego anduvo por la ciudad,causando graves daños con solo pisar. Destruida los edificios con las garras y la cola,a sangre fría. Se encontró con los tanques y estos le dispararon. El geezimg resoplo,decepcionado,saltó y cayó sobre un tanque,y luego aplsató los demas con sus garras. desde el aire,fuera del alcanze de la criatura,los cientificios,Joe y Mr kea miraban la escena -dios mio-dijo Newton-debe medir unos 75 metros de alto. -vaya es un geezimg-dijo Hermman-tenias razón,pero....¡es enorme! -Carthumas era mucho mas grande-dijo Mr Kea con seriedad,no lo decia por decir,habia visto al dragón oscuro con sus propios ojos. El geezimg saltó a un edificio,tumbandolo y luego con las garras partio por la mitad otro edificio. Furia llegó cabalgando en Jorc. El geezimg volvió la mirada y vió al raptor que le desafiaba Bufó y lanzó una gran llamarada hacia Furia. Este la paró con su espada. Furia cargó contra el geezimg y este no se movió. Lanzó un estocada a la pata y luego huuyó. Se volvió,esperando ver al Geezimg drrumbarse,pero liego vió su espada y habia quedado mellada ¡melllada! la primera vez que ua espada de fireword quedaba mellada. Miró la pata del geezimg y no habia daño alguno Furia volvió a cargar y el geezimg rujió dejando ver su fuego interno,luego lanzó una llamarada pero Furia la esquivó y huyó de vuelta. Srak corria -¿Por qué vuelves?-preguntó Srak -tampoco le afecta mi espada-dijo Furia. El Geezimg apareció entre los edificios,varios edificios cercanos se derrumbaron. Srak le disparó en modo matar,pero tampoco hizo efecto. El Geezimg ignoro el disparo y siguió destruyendo la ciudad. El Geezimg agarro un eidificio y lo lanzo al aire,al azar. El edificio cayó en un barco. -¡Nos derrota!-dijo un soldado chino-¡no vamos a ganar! Nadie vió que algo grande se acercaba en el radar. Furia corria junto a Jorc y Srak -¡no hay otra opcion!-dijo-¡hay que correr! Los aviones de guerra llegaron entonces,refuerzos chinso,dispararon sus misiles,pero el geezimg los esquivo,destruyendo un edififcio. Desde el helicoptero,todos miraban la destrucción que provocaba el geezimg gigante. Mr Kea miró al mar y vió una enorme ola -¡mirad!-exclamó-¡otra criatura! En la ola se veia una gran vela de espinosaurio,cortada por varios puntos,como espinas. La ola era mas grande que la anterior,y movia a los barcos. La ola llegaba a tierra y la criatura subia,pero estaba de espaldas y nadie en los barcos lo vió bien. El Geezimg lanzaba varias llamaradas destruyendo todos los edificios a su alrededor,Hong Kong estaba perdida,habia sido destruida por el Geezimg -no hay esperanza-aceptó Furia-toca retirada. Srak enfundo la pistola y se retiro con la ultima guarnicion -yo no me retiro de aqui-dijo Srak-¡lucharemos hasta el ultimo hombre! -te estas pareciendo a un dringo-le dijo Furia-esta batalla no la podemos ganar. De repente todos oyeron un sonido nunca antes oido,un rujido,no el del geezimg,uno mas alto y agudo. La expresión de la cara de Furia cambió de repente Por el comunicador un soldado dijo -¡No hay nada! ¡es imposible!-exclamó-¡no hay nada humano capaz de acabar con ese monstruo! Furia dio un paso adelante -nad ahumano-dijo-nada humano lo matara,lo que acabara con el esta mas alla del conocimiento del hombre. El suelo temblo. Varios edificios se derrumbaban en dirección al Geezimg. El Geezimg se volvió cuando un edificio se derrumbó delante de el. Una sombra con forma de espinosaurio se alzo entre las ruinad. Se volvió imponente e ininmutable hacia el Geezimg,y todos lo vieron,forma de espinosaurio,pero con una cabeza mucho mas robusta,garras enormes,una larga cola y una larga hilera de espinas. La criatura rujió,un sonido que hizo que todos los presentes se taparan los oidos y que ensordeció al geezimg. El geezimg retrocedio -¡¿Que es eso?!-exclamó Srak -¿Como que no lo sabes?-dijo Furia,riendose-¡es Chikyu! ¡es el Dragón de la Tierra! Desde el helicoptero todos miraban asombrados -ci...cien-dijo Newton-cien metros de alto -ese es el Dragón de la tierra...-susurró Joe El Geezimg se recompso y lanzó una llamarada. Chikyu no se inmuto,no le habia herido. El Geezimg le mordió el cuello a Chikyu,pero rapidamente Chikyu se lo quitó de encima. Varios dientes se le habian roto al Geezimg al morder. Le tocaba a Chikyu. Chikyu saltó sobre el Geezimg con las garras extendidas y tumbó al Geezimg. El Geezimg se ilumino,el vientre le sangraba. No habia ni terminado de levantarse cuando Chikyu le araño la cara,la sangre corria por su cara. El Geezimg era demasiado lento y estaba demasiado debil,esas heridas le habian debilitado. Chikyu mordió al Geezimg en el cuello,triturandole las vertebras. Tiro al Geezimg contra el edificio y el geezimg se volvió para contraatacar,con la cola hizo tropezar a Chikyu. Chikyu cayó al suelo,derrumbando un edificio. El Geezimg trató de huir pero Chikyu se levantó a tiempo y le mordió la cola. El Geezimg decidió volver a atacar y se lanzó con las garras extendidas. Pero Chikyu era mas inteligente,esquivó el golpe y empujo al geezimg haciendolo caer. Regogió al Geezimg con las fauces en el cuello,trituro lo suficiente,y al final se oyó un gran "¡Crack!" Le habia roto el cuello al Geezimg. Puso su pata sobre la cabeza del cadaver del Geezimg y luego rujió al cielo triunfante. Entonces,lentamente,avanzó hasta el mar y se metió en el agua,cuando estaba a suficiente profundidad desapareció. -El Dragón de la tierra-dijo Newton y silbó-asombroso. Investigaciones cientificas Los cientificos se reunieron alrededor del cadaver de la criatura,liderados por Newton,la autopsia habia comenzado. Los gobiernos no pudieron hacer nada,esta vez no podian ocultar lo sucedido,en todo el mundo la noticia se propagaba "Guerra de Mosntruos en Hong Kong" Hermman habia aceptado por fín que la criatura era un Geezimg. Mr Kea queria volver a su zoo y Srak queria volver a la Tierra Sauria,le habian llegado noticias de que Darktar habia asediado la base de la Antartida y queria saber mas. Pero Furia aun no queria irse -tenemos mucho que aprender de Chikyu-dijo-su comportamiento,su alimentación etcetera,es el descubrimiento científico mas importante desde el descubrimiento de Magia y la Tierra. -Sin embargo nos enviaron a investigar a los geezimgs-dijo Srak-ya lo hemos hecho. -En absoluto-dijo Furia-no sabemos porque es tan grande,ni como resistió el acero de Fireword. -Furia tiene razón-dijo Mr Kea-debemos investigar a ambas criaturas,y tambien debemos investigar si esta nueva criatura no nos atacara. -No atacara a los animales-dijo Furia-aunque quiza si a los humanos. -¿Por qué?-pregunto Mr Kea -Porque estan destruyendo el mundo-respondió Furia-la contaminación,la caza furtiva,la despreocupación general,las guerras,no me extrañaria si para cuando el sol "muera" la Tierra ya haya sido convertida en un paraje esteril por mucho El portaviones viajaba hacia Chile con el cadaver del Geezimg,los cientificos aun lo investigaban. En una sala estudiaba Newton las pruebas de Sangre -este aparato suyo de la Tierra Sauria es muy eficaz,señor Furia-agradeció Newton-si hubiera sido uno terrestre quizas no hubiera conseguido lo quee he conseguido tan rapido,lo habria conseguido,pero mas tarde. -¿Que ha averiguado?-preguntó Jhon. -Bueno-respondió Newton-he averiguado que no es un Geezimg -¿ah no?-se extraño Furia -no-dijo Newton-es una Geezimg. -¿Geezimg hembras?-se extraño Srak-pensaban que eran asexuales. -No en absoluto-dijo Newton-su apariencia demoniaca hace pensar que son seres muy míticos pero creo que es necesario considerarlo como animales reales -No-dijo Furia-son criaturas del mal,controladas telepáticamente con la sombra. -He descubierto como se hizo tan enorme-dijo Newton-en 1945... -Vaya al grano-pidió Jhon -pero tendria que empezar por el principio-pidió Newton -Vaya al grano-insistió Jhon Newton suspiró -La bomba atómica-dijo. Todos se callaron -empiece por el principio-aceptó Jhon -gracias-dijo Newton-en 1945 una criatura fue detectada por el gobierno,a esa criatura la conocemos ahora como Chikyu,los gobiernos desarrollaron entonces la bomba atómica,un arma desarrollada con el proposito de matar a Chikyu,aunque mas tarde se usaria para fines belicos. Todos lo intentos de matar a la bestia fueron fallidos,pues la bomba atómica no lo hería,y cuando lo atcaban,en lugar de retirarse avanzaba y destruia mas. La radiación quedo en la superficie de la Tierra,donde se usaron tales bombas. Conocemos que la radicaión en Chernobyl ha mutado el ADN de los peces,alli los siluros tienen una doble mandibula y las lombrices han crecido bastante,por decir solo algunos ejemplo. Chernobyl no fué la unica zona donde hubo accidentes nucleares,en muchos lugares del pacífico tambien hubo. en el siglo 21 hace mas de 100 años hubo una invasión extraterrestre,aunque no como nos la imaginabamos,los trokas,huargos y Geezimgs nos atacaron,matamos a los haurgos y trokas,pero los geezimgs eran inmunes a nuestras armas,pues,como sabemos ahora,solo armas magicas de gran poder pueden matarlos. Los Geezimgs huyeron,atravesaron la cordillera de los andes y llegaron al mar. Al princcipio,los geezimgs se debilitaron por el agua,entraron en coma,fueron arrastrados por la corriente,hasta que llegaron al Atolón de Mururoa,donde los franceses realizaron 176 pruebas nucleares,la radiación no los mató,sino que los mutó,convirtiendolos en la poderosa criatura que son ahora,y la energía nuclear almacenada en sus cuerpos los inmunizó a las armas que antes los dañaban,ademas de hacerlos crecer en tamaño,poder,resistencia y agresividad.Se alimentan de radiación,por eso Chernobyl estaba vacia. Mientras,en la Tierra Sauria,La Sombra controlaba a todos sus siervos y les ordenaba que regresaran a su frotaleza o atacaran tal ciudadd,ya me entendeis. Estos Geezimgs llegaron al fondo del mar y lo examinaron buscando un portal para llegar,chocandose una y otra vez con la corteza. Pero en el 100 PW la Sombra desapareció,Foklet volvió. El control desapareció sobre los geezimgs,y estos empezaron a comportarse como animales. Ahora se alimentan,migran,buscan nuevos territorios,los establecen,e incluso se reproducen. -¡¿Se reproducen?!-se extrañó Joe-y ¿por qué habla en plural? -¿Por qué atacó Hong Kong?-dijo Newton-no para alimentarse,oh no,esta Geezimg buscaba un lugar donde establecer su nido,estaba estableciendo un territorio. He investigado mas,y mis cientificos han descubierto que si el gran Chikyu,como yo lo llamo,no se lo hubiera cargado,80 huevos del tamaño de un tiranosaurio rex habrian sido puestos en la ciudad. -¡Estaba preñada!-exclamó Hermman-pero ¿como? -Muy facil-dijo Newton-al menos hay un Geezimg mas,y digo al menos porque varios fueron los que atacaron la tiera,unos 20,y todos huyeron. Han venido para estabelcer su colonia,exterminar a toda vida que se interponga en su camino y establecerse como especie dominante de este planeta. -Seleus-susurró Furia Llego un soldado chino -señor-dijo-el Dragón ha aparecido a estribor. -Bien-dijo Furia-¿habeis calculado su dirección? -si señor-dijo-se dirige a Chile Mr Kea se alarmo -¿A chile?-preguntó-¿por qué a Chile? -no tengo ni idea-dijo Furia-pero quizas tenga algo que ver con los Geezimgs,tengamos en cuenta que el es el guardian de la Naturaleza,y no solo la huamnidad esta en juego,porque si asi fuera me temo que el os dejaria morir,pero la naturaleza...el no va a permitirlo. Llegó un soldado ucraniano -nos han dado ordenes,los lideres mundiales se reunir en el Pentagono-dijo-el presidente de U.S.A. los ha llamado,quieren planes para matar al Dragón de la Tierra,y quieren que ustedes participen. Todos se miraron,negando con la cabeza,menos Furia -al menos debemos informarles del error que estan a punto de cometer-dijo Furia-vamos Reunión mundial En el pentagono,todos los lideres mundiales estaban reunidos para hablar sobre el asunto,habian dejado sitio para Furia,Srak y Jhon,los demas,incluido Jorc el Ucaram,seguian en el barco. -Ese bicho ha vuelto a aparecer-dijo el persidente japones-Japón y asufrió una vez su ira,no queremos que vuelva a ocurrir. -Nosotros poseemos un arsenal nuclear que acabaria con esa criatura en segundos-presumió el presidente de USA. -Esa criatura-intervino el presidente Chino-ha salvado la ciudad de Hong Kong del monstruo de fuego,no merce morir. -Si no hubiera aparecido-dijo el presidente ucraniano-mis hombres y los chinos habrian muerto. -No es hora de ponerse sentimental-les reprimió el presidente de USA,se volvió a Furia-ustedes poseen en su planeta tecnologia armamentistcia infinitamente sueprior a la nuestra,aunque acoplen sus "naves" a pterosaurios ¿no podrian darnos su armas? Furia se calló -Teng muchas cosas que decir-dijo Furia-la primera es que,por maleducado que suene,no tiene derecho a hacer semejante petición,la Tierra Sauria no usa esas armas con fines malvados como vosotros,permitame decirlo. Otra cosa que tengo que decir es que hay cosas que la humanidad no comprende,y tampoco nosotros los dinosaurios,somos meros espectadores en un mundo regido por la naturaleza,la humanidad os creeis dueños de este planeta,y Chikyu,la criatura,os pretende demostrar que no podeis estar mas equivocados La tercera es que ni todas las armas nucleares podrian con Chikyu,y aunque pudieran ¿a que precio? acabariais con el guardian de la tierra y ese sitio que useis para matarlo se convertira en una segunda Hiroshima,un lugar inhabitable,no puedo permitirlo. No estais solos en este planetea,tenedlo en cuenta,estais rodeados de vida,no solo os jugais vuestro destino,sino el de toda existencia de vida en la Tierra. Dejad que la naturaleza siga su curso,para que la vida se abra camino. Todos callaron y se miraron entre ellos,Srak aprobó las palabras de Furia -Y si es tan heroe-dijo el presidente de Rusia.-¿Por qué va hacia chile? ya ha acabado con la amemaza -Newton cree que al menos 20 Geezimgs,sino mas,se dirigen hacia Chile-intervino Srak-todos huyeron de Chile,todos cayeron en coma al entrar en contacto con el agua y todos mutaron al llegar a la polinesia francesa,en el pacífico. -¿Dicen que es culpa de mi pais?-se enfadó el presidente frances -es culpa de toda la humanidad-repuso Furia-si no hubierais inventado la bomba atomica,sino estuvierais destruyendo vuestro mundo ni Chikyu habria aparecido ni los Geezimgs habrian mutado. Furia reflexiono -ahora que me doy cuenta-dijo-la misma arma que se creo para detener para Chikyu es la causante de los geezimgs mutantes -Bueno-dijo el presidente chileno-¿y que hacemos para defender mi pais? -solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer-dijo Furia-confiar en Chikyu -¿esta diciendo que dejemos el destino de la humanidad en esa criatura?-peguntó el presidente de Mexico -no,Furia no quiere decir eso-dijo Srak-no el destino de la humanidad,el destino de toda forma de vida en este mundo ¡ay! ¡que arrogante es la raza humana!,ya nos lo avisaron antes de venir,pero tambien son realmente testarudos. Todos se callaron. -Newton dijo que la Geezimg estaba preñada-reflexionó Furia-nadie dice que fuera la unica hembra,tampoco que fuera la unica preñada,creo que hay varias geezimgs,todas preñadas,van a usar Chile como nido....¡Van a usar Chile como nido! los machos probablemente vigilaran el nido. -¿Crees que las cias seran mas debiles que los adultos?-preguntó Srak-quiza los podremos matar con armas convencionales -no lo se-admitió Furia-nunca he visto bebes Geezimgs,es mas,siempre pense que nacian en fosos,quizas mi tio Turia vió alguno cuando estuvo en Keupre,aunque lo dudo pues solo me meciono que conversó con la Sombra y se libró por las plumas. -Ejem-dijo el presidente de USA-os podemos oir,aunque yo personalmente no entiendo de que hablais,pero si es algo relevante decidnoslo al resto Furia alzó la cabeza -Los geezimgs van a usar Chile como nido-informó Furia-debeis evacuar la ciudad. Todos rieron -eso no tiene sentido-dijo el presidente de Rusia -y como usted me dijo-dijo el presidente de USA-no tiene derecho a hacerme tal petición -¿es acaso usted el presidente de Chile?-repuso Furia -soy el lider del mundo ibre,el presidente de los Estados Unidos de America-presumió el presidente de USA -ya...-dijo Furia-por mi como si es usted el Imperator de Darktar,no es usted el presidente de Chile. El presidente de chile meditó -si-asintió-evacuare la ciudad -pero ¿que diablos?-exclamó el presidente de Argentina-no les creera respecto al nido. -si,le creo-dijo el presidente de Chile-voy a evacuar la ciudad y voy a enviar a mi ejercito,si alguien quiere acmpañarme que lo haga. -Mis hombres lo haran-dijo el presidente ucraniano-ya lo han hecho antes. -Y los mios tambien-dijo el presidente de China -Tambien Japón-dijo el presidente de Japón -Bien-dijo Furia-hay trabajo que hacer. Furia y los demas habian llegado muy rapidamente a los barcos,un día despues. -Seguimos muy de cerca a Chikyu-informó Jhon-sus espinas asoman a estribor como podran ver,nada y no cambia el rumbo,creemos que lass criaturas nadan por las profundidades el oceano,alimentandose de la radiacón que desprende el nucleo de la Tierra,para luego asomar y llegar a Chile,atravesando la cordillera de los Anders y llegando a la ciudad. -¡King Zoo esta en esa ciudad de Chile!-se horrorizo Mr Kea -no te preocupes-dijo Furia-convencere al presidente de Chile para que evacue a los animales. Llegada a Chile Varios dias después,en el barco. -Chikyu se sumerge-informó un cientifico. Las espinas desaparecieron del lado de los barcos. Por las camaras submarinas vieron como Chikyu se sumergía,desapareciendo en la profundidad. .-Pronto llegaremos a la costa sudamericana-informó un soldado chino-los Andes son altos. -Usaremos los aviones y helicopteros para llegar-dijo Furia. -Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Newton-los americanos se han rendido muy pronto ¿esta seguro que no usaran armas nucleares sin aprobación de Chile? -Los humanos son crueles-dijo Srak-pero no creo que tan crueles. Hermman se acercó -en realidad yo no estaria tan seguro-dijo Hermman-son capaces de eso y mucho mas. -Pues serian idiotas-dijo Furia-lanzarles algo radiactivo a unas criaturas que se alimentan de radiación. -Ya lo han hecho antes-dijo Jhon-con Chikyu,el ser humano no aprende de sus errores. Varios pescadores pescaban en la costa,cerca de las montañas de los Andes. Llegó otro que se sentó en su silla apescar -¡Hombre!-dijo uno-¡aqui llega el viejo Paulo! -Bueno-dijo Paulo-hace tiempo que no pesco nada pero ¡han llegado antojos! -¿antojos de que?-dijo otro-¿de cojer un pescado grande o de comer un buen pescado a la sal? -las dos cosas-rió Paulo,luego miró al mar-¿qué es eso? ¿el mar se volvió de fuego? Efectivamente casi 20 manchas amarillas fluorescentes aparecieron dirigiendose hacia la costa,eran muy grandes. -¿Pero qué diablos?-dijo otro pescador. De repente las manchas ascendieron dejando ver grandes lomos de espinas. -¡Corred!-dijo Paulo. Los pescadores huyeron al Tiempo que las criaturas tocaban tierras,todas tenian forma de giganotosaurus,pero mucho mas grandes,75 metros,como la hembra,y todos rodeados de fuego,en total habia 19. Paulo se fijó en que varios de ellos brillaban de forma extraña por el vientre. -¡Huevos!-exclamó Paulo -¿Huevos?-se extrañó el otro. -¡Si!-exclamó Paulo-¡esas son hembras preñadas! ¡lo se! -¡estas loco!-le dijo el otro agarrandolo y echando a correr. Los geezimgs empezaron a excavar para atravesar los Andes desde abajo. -Hay algo que no encaja-dijo Srak-los Geezimgs empiezan ahora a moverse en grupos,sin lider. -No-dijo Furia-debe de haber un lider,alguno al que han elegido -¿Elegido?-se extrañó Newton-eso no es propio en animales. Furia reflexionó -es cierto-dijo Furia-hay varios machos,pero si hubieran combatido entre ellos se habria visto desde hace tiempo y no habria sido ningun secreto. -A lo mejor la lider es una hembra-dijo Hermman -tampoco-dijo Furia-hay varias hembras,un testigo llamado Paulo ha llamado a las autoridades chilenas y estas nos lo han dicho a nosotros,dice haber visto geezimgs preñadas,varias. -Entonces funcionan sin lider-dijo Srak -dijo que iban muy organizados-dijo Furia-mas no siguiendo a ninguno. -Organización...-dijo Joe-...¿como que organización? -en sus palabras-dijo Furia-"Era un ejercito de gigantes dinosaurios" -¡Un ejercito!-exclamó Jhon-¡tienen un lider militar! -Imposible-dijo Srak-los lideres militares de los geezimgs eran La Sombra,Carthumas,los 9,generales del ejercito,todos muertos,y ademas solo los obedecian con el control mental,tambien estaban los Geezimg titan,que desaparecieron ahce mucho -Bueno,quedó uno-dijo Furia-pero segun Owen "se perdio en el cosmo" o algo asi dijo,ya sabes,esas cosas de magos. -lo descbriremos cuando lleguemos-dijo Mr Kea-pero...los helicopteros y avioens ya vienen a recogernos Paulo y los pescadores miraron el agujero,traumatizados -llame a las autoridades-dijo Paulo-eran....dinosaurios...¿o dragones? Entonces algo se alzó desde el mar. -¡otro!-exclamó un pescador -¡No!-dijo Paulo-¡este es mas grande! El Dragón de la Tierra habia apareciido en la costa,rujió y los pescadores se apartaron. Hizo un agujero aun mas grande para atravesar los Andes. Mientras,los helicopteros salieron del portaviones y llegaron pronto para sobrevolar la costa y contemplar los daños causados por las criaturas. -Hay unas huellas mas grandes-dijo Srak-Chikyu ha llegado La Manada en Chile -El ejercito esta ya allí-informó el presidente de Chile-la ciudad ha sido evacuada -¿y mi zoo?-preguntó Mr Kea -tambien-dijo el presidente de Chile-el señor Furia ha insistido bastante. -Los Geezimgs deben de haber llegado ya-dijo Srak-estaran causando estragos en la ciudad En las noticias de todo el mundo salió la ciudad de Chile,arrasada totalmente,en llamas,los Geezimgs destruian todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y el ejercito los combatía Tambien lo vieron los presidentes que se negaron -Si usasemos bombas nucleares-dijo el presidente ruso -No podemos-dijo el presidente de USA-que ellos se suiciden luchando contra los monstruos,cuando todos hayan muerto usaremos nuestra bomba nuclear,mucho mas potente que la que usamos en 1945 contra Hiroshima. -Vamos a saltar desde los aviones-dijo Furia-abran el paracaidas cuando ya esten cerca,cada segundo cuenta,debemos encontrar el nido de las criaturas rapido,vamos. Chikyu salió por el otro extremo de los Andes,se quitó restos de rocas de su cabeza y siguio su camino hacia Chile Alzó la cabeza y vió la ciudad en llamas. Rujió y corrió hacia la ciudad. Con su gran tamaño y velocidad no tardo en llegar,la ciudad parecía desierta,todo estaba en llamas,incluido el King Zoo Chikyu rujió desafiante. Varios rujidos de respuesta del oeste Chikyu se volvió y vió a los 8 machos Geezimgs,y detras a las 11 hembras desovando. Chikyu rujió y cargó contra los machos. Los soldados y nuestros protagonsitas bajaban desde el avión Desde el aire vieron combatir a Chikyu contra los geezimgs. Pero no tardaron en tener que abrir los paracaidas y bajaron. Furia miró a su alrededor y contó -bien,estamos todos-dijo -¡mirad!-dijo Mr Kea Todos miraron donde señalaba. Las geezimgs ya habian desovado y ahora rujian y se dirigian a ayudar a los machos contra Chikyu. -Ahi estan las crias-dijo Furia-eclosionaran muy rponto -¿Muy pronto?-se extraño Mr Kea -si-dijo Furia-no son como nosotros,el embrion de fuego ha de desarrollarse muy rapido Desenvaino la espada y los demas sacaron sus armas. Avanzaron por la ciudad,hasta que vieron un enorme circulo de destrucción -Han destruido los edificios y han hecho una "plaza"-se sorprendió Joe -Una plaza de huevos-dijo Furia los enormes huevos de 2 metros se alzaban ante ellos. -Vamos-dijo Srak Avanzaron De repente,un huevo se movió. Chikyu apartó a un geezing macho. Cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia otro Geezimg empujo a Chikyu. Chikyu se echó hacia atras y rujió,sorprendido. Por detras le sorprendieron las hembras,atcaron a Chikyu por detras,pero con un golpe de cola Chikyu se las quito de encima. Chikyu rujió a los machos y hembras geezimgs. Estos le respondieron y se lanzaron todos a la vez. A pesar de la fuerza de Chikyu,no pudo evitar que todos los geezimgs le tiraran a un edificio. Los geezimgs se reunieron alrededor de los escombros y todos a la vez bombardearon la zona con llamaradas. Pero entre los escombros apareció Chikyu,intacto,rujió y se lanzó -Estan latentes-informó Newton-y tiene usted razón,estan creciendo muy rapido. -Bueno-dijo Furia-matemosolos antes de que sea tarde. Demasiado tarde. Una cria salio de su cascaron y se avalanzó sobre Furia,Furia trató de quitarselo de enmedio pero el geezimg era muy fuerte. De repente la presión de la mandibula se hizo menor y la cria cayó al lado de Furia,Srak le habia disparado. Furia hizo una reverencia dando las gracias y luego ordeno a todos qu formaran un circulo defensivo -Dios mio-dijo Jhon cargando su pistola Los huevos empezaron a quebrarse y las crias a salir,hambrientas,vieron a los soldados y a nuestros protagonistas y rujieron. El Geezimg cayó sobre un edificio,derrumbandolo. Pero Chikyu no habia acabado. Saltó sobre el geezimg y le golpeo y araño la cabeza,el golpe fué tan fuerte que el Geezimg se rompio la mandibula. Los demás Geezimgs retrocedieron pero luego contraataron. Chikyu lanzó el cadaver del geezimg a otro Geezimg,matandolo. Rujió triunfante. Pero mientras rujia,una llamarada de Geezimg impacto en su boca. Chikyu cayó de espaldas. Las crias de geezimg rujieron una vez as y se lanzaron contra los protagonistas. Los soldados dispararon a los geezimgs y estos morian,pero habia cientos de ellos. -¡cargad!-ordenó Furia Furia se monto en Jorc y cargó contra las crias Geezimgs. El ejercito y los protagonistas hicieron lo mismo,disparando con las armas de fuego. Furia se abria paso con su espada Srak disparó a una cría con la pistola. Los soldados ametrallaban a los bebes. Furia seguia luchando con la espada. Jorc mordia a los bebes geezimgs. Los geezimgs se acercaron sigilosamente hacia Chikyu,rujieron. Pero el gran ucaram no estaba muerto,ni de lejos,solo lo habian mareado,pero ya se habia recuperado y se lanzaba contra los geezimgs de nuevo. Esta vez abriendose camino. Arañó a un geezimg,matandolo. Mordio en la garganta a otro,matandolo tambien. Agarro a uno con la boca por el hocico y golpeó a otro con la cola,le partió el hocico al primero. Un geezimg cargó contra el pero Chikyu le agarro y le abrió la boca hasta rompersela. Esquivó el mordisco de un geezimg,y le golpeo el vientre,atarvesandolo. ya solo quedaban 12 geezimgs Furia alzó la espada y esta se envolvió en llamas. Luego,como un lanzallamas,incinero a una multitud de Geezimgs. Srak disparaba a todos los que se le acercaban Mr Kea esquivaba sus mordiscos,y con la pistola de TJ,que aun conservaba,les disparaba. Joe esquivó el mordisco de un bebe Geezimg,cogió un barrote del suelo y se lo estampo en la cara al bebe. -¡Refuerzos aereos!-pidió Jhon por el comunicador mientras disparaba a los bebes,uno le mordió en el hombro y Jhon sintió la gran quemadura. Pero por suerte le habian oido y varios helicopteros y aviones de guerra lanzaban sus misiles,matando a los bebes geezimgs. Los tanques del ejercito chileno tambien habian llegado,y ahora tenian un gran ejercito para usar. -¡apartaos!-avisó un artillero. Furia sacó al ejercito,abriendo un camino entre los bebes con la espada. Los protagonistas salieron. Los bebes intentaron seguirlos,pero los misiles de tanques y helicopteros les destuvieron,todos los bebes murieron. 8 geezimgs 9 geezimgs asi ascendia el marcador de Chikyu. Una hembra iba a lanzarse contra Chikyu,pero oyó una explosión y vió que habia sido en el lugar donde ella y las demas hembras desovaron. Iba a ir al lugar,pero Chikyu la detuvo,arañandole el costado y atarvesandola. La Geezimg cayó al suelo y murió. Chikyu araño con las garras a tres geezimgs 12 era su cuenta. Eso desde luego enfureció aun mas a los geezimgs. Se lanzaron pero Chikyu los esquivó,Chikyu mordió a uno,araño a otro y lancó con la cola a otro. 15 geezimgs. Los demas geezimgs pensaron en huir,pero entonces llegaron los helicopteros y aviones de guerra,les dispararon,no les dañaban,pero los distrajeron. Chikyu empujóa dos y les degollo con las garras. Luego cargó contra los otros dos y extendió las garras,arañandolos a los dos bajo la mandibula inferior. Ambos cayeron muertos Chikyu extendió las garras y rujió triunfante La Batalla Final -Los geezimgs no han sido rivales para Chikyu-dijo Furia Srak pateó a una de las crias -me las esperaba mas fuertes. Furia no estaba tranquilo. -imagino que Chikyu acabó con su lider-dijo Furia -¿Por qué han destruido la ciudad?-se preguntó Mr Kea -¿Como que por qué?-preguntó Srak -Si,he dicho que por qué-repitió Mr Kea -son animales del mal-dijo Furia -ya no-dijo Joe,comprendiendo a Mr Kea-se han desvinculado totalmente de la Sombra,eran animales. -Comportamiento territorial-supuso Srak -Ya,pero ¿por qué simplemente no defendieron el nido?-preguntó Joe Srak se encogió de hombros. -creo que estaban adaptando la ciudad para la lleagda del lider-dijo Joe Mr Kea asintió,el tambien lo había pensado. -Ya,pero aun asi,un solo Geezimg no podrá con Chikyu-dijo Srak -No podra-dijo Furia-no a menos que....perdido en el cosmo. -¿Perdido en el cosmo?-se extrañó Srak Furia estaba recordando "-Me he enterado que en la batalla no apareció el geezimg titan-dijo Furia ''-El Geezimg Titan ha desaparecido-dijo Owen-se perdió en el cosmo cuando la Sombra desapareció,si te lo intentara explicar no me entenderias.'' ''-¿Volvera?-preguntó Furia'' ''-Volvera-afirmó Owen-pero no como ni donde tu te lo esperarias"'' Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando un OVNI apareció sobre los Andes. Se acercó a la ciudad y todos pudieron ver una forma draconiana y dinosauriana a la vez,volando,disparando fuego. -¡El Titan!-exclamó Furia-¡es el Titan! -Destroyer-susurró Srak El Geezimg se posó y plegó sus alas de fuego,todos pudieron ver,como un gran giganootosaurio,pero con dos grandes cuernos hacia delante y uno en la nariz,como un triceraptos,en la cola tenía un un gancho,y emanaba aun mas fuego que los geezimgs anteriores. Su tamaño era de 106 metros de alto. -¡Es mas grande que Chikyu!-exclamó Mr Kea -la radiación ha debido afectarle a el tambien-supuso Furia-por eso los Geezimgs no habian atacado antes,en este año llegó Destroyer. Destroyer rujio y el suelo retumbó Lanzó llamaradas en circulos. Chikyu alzó la mirada y lo vió,iba a avanzar pero el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies,probablemente uno de los tunes hechos por geezimgs,cayó al agujero. Destroyer corrió hacia el ejercito y nuestros protagonistas. -Chikyu no llegara a tiempo-dijo Furia,bajandose de Jorc-Alguien debe distraerlo. -Yo lo haré-dijo Srak -no,lo hare yo-dijo Joe-no tengo familia y no tengo nada que perder -Ninguno de los dos lo haran-dijo Furia-yo lo hare -¡pero Furia!-exclamó Srak-¡tu tienes familia! ¿y tu pareja? ¿y tus hijos? ¿y tu tío? ¿y tu hermano? -Los Salvaje saben cuando sacrificarse si es necesario-dijo Furia-tu lideraras la escuadra. Antes de que pudieran decir nada,Furia ya había corrido,con su velocidad de velociraptor. Destroyer se detuvo,viendo al pequeño raptor que le dasfiaba. Bufó y le disparó su llamarada. Furia le esquivó y le dió una estocada,la espada se rompió,pero no le importó,siguió dando estocadas,la espada cada vez se rompía mas. Esquivaba los golpes de Destroyer. Hasta que en lugar de espada tuvo una empuñadura suelta. Atacó a Destroyer con las garras,esperando que los genes del primer Furia Salvaje le hubieran dado poderes eléctico,pero el lugar de eso se quemó la mano. Destroyer bufó decepcionado. Sus espinas se iluminaron y lanzó una enorme llamarada,que acabó con Furia Salvaje. Destroyer rujió triunfante. Chikyu entró en escena,salió al fin del agujero y se sorpendió al ver un oponente de su tamaño. Rujió y Destroyer le respondió. Chikyu y Destroyer cargaron el uno contra el otro. Para la sorpresa de Chikyu,Destroyer lo lanzó contra un edifcio -¿que pasa?-preguntó Joe -es un titan-explicó Srak-solo un arma espiritual,de poder o de Fireword podrá con el,con la radiación esas cosas son demasiado pequeñas y no le afectan,y Chikyu no es ninguna de esas cosas. Destroyer escupió llamaradas a Chikyu y este rujió de dolor,la sangre,corria por su cuerpo. Destroyer mordióa Chikyu en el cuello y lo empujó contra el suelo. Se levantó pero Destroyer le araño la cara y Chikyu retrocedió Se derumbó,apoyandose en sus patas delanteras,luegó miro a Srak. Ambas miradas se encontraron. De repente Srak sintió una voz en su cabeza "Tu no eres humano" le dijo telepáticamente "tu amigo no murió por tu culpa,si yo hubiera llegado antes....si este es el fin de la Tierra,que sea un fin digno de contarse en los otros mundos....sobrevive" Chikyu se levantó y mordió a destroyer en el cuello,logro atravesarlo,algo es algo,pero no le hizo apenas daño. Destroyer se quitó a Chikyu de encima y este cayó contra un edificio. Destroyer bufó y se volvió al ejercito. Cargó contra ellos. Srak se volvió a los demas -este es el fin-dijo Srak-el fin definitivo de la guerra contra la Sombra,pero no es este el fin que esperaba. Destroyer iba a escupir su llamarada cuando un destello azul llamó su atención. En el cielo apareció la imagen transpaente de una lechuza,leugo un halcón,un águila,un cuervo,un irbis,un lobo,un oso,un draco y un dragón. Todas las imagenes se fusionaron en una y descendieron hasta los escombros de uno de los edificios,el edificio en el que Chikyu habia caidi. Chikyu abrió los ojos,pero esta vez era azules,azules y brillantes,sin ninguna pupila apreciable,como poseido. Sus espinas dorsales brillaron,desde la cola hasta la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron aun mas y entonces disparó una gran llamarada de color azul,que imapctó contra Destoryer tumbandolo -¿que es eso?-preguntó Joe -Es fuego espectral-dijo Srak-Chikyu ha entrado en su forma espiritual,ahora es un arma espiritual viviente. Destroyer se levantó y agarró a Chikyu por el cuello,haciendo sangrar,pero Chikyu se lo quitó de encima. Disparó su fuego al cielo y al llegar a las nubes un gran trueno cayó en Destroyer,tumbandolo. Chikyu arañó la cara de Destroyer,haciendolo sangrar,Destroyer se lo quitó de encima y disparo su llamarada. Chikyu disparó su fuego espectral y ambos poderes chocaron,pero el fuego espectral ganó y se dirigió a Destroyer,tumbandolo. Chikyu agarrró a Destroyer por el cuello y le obligó a abrirle la boca. Disparó su fuego espectral en la boca a Destroyer y este explotó por dentro. Chikyu rujió triunfante. Chikyu miró a Srak de nuevo "Dile a los humanos que les perdono,de momento,y estare dispuesto a ayudarlos a ellos tambien,pero si vuelven a cometer uno de sus errores fatales,que puedan despedirse" rujió de nuevo y despareció entre los Andes -la arrogancia el hombre es pensar que conrola la naturaleza-dijo Srak-cuando es todo lo contrario,dejemos que la naturaleza siga su curso. Chikyu os perdona,pero no volvais a cometer delitos contra la naturaleza,o la naturaleza le enviara a el para reestabelcer el equilibrio. -¿como puede ayudarnos?-preguntó un soldado Chileno-aparte de luchando. -Uniendo a la humanidad-respondió Srak-la humanidad esta dividida,necesita un lider que los una bajo una misma bandera:el es ese lider. -Esperemos no enfrentarnos solos a futuras amenzas-dijo Joe Srak asintió con la cabeza Chikyu atravesó las montañas,rujió triunfante una vez mas y se metió en el agua,desapareciendo. The End Apariciones Personajes *Furai Salvaje III *Srak *Mr Kea *Jhon *Joe *Hermman *Newton *Chikyu/El Dragón de la Tierra *Presidentes de todas las naciones *ejercito ucraniano *ejercito chino *ejercito japonés *ejercito chileno *Geezimgs *Destroyer *Foklet *Espiritu del Dragón *Umarea *Poseidon Lugares *Tierras Saurias **America del Norte ***Wyoming ****Bosques del norte ****El Centro *****Gured Dur *Magia **Hielolargo ***La Gran Fortaleza *Tierras huamas **Sudamérica ***Chile ****King Zoo ****Base secreta criptozoologica **Norteamérica ***El Pentagono **Nueva Zelanda ***Aeropuerto de Wellington **Europa ***Ucrania ****Chernobyl **Asia ***China ****Hong Kong ***Japón (prólogo) ****Hiroshima (prólogo) Curiosidades *Originalmente,Chikyu iba a sufrir una lucha interna,la bestia nuclear y el animal espiritual,una que solo quiere destruir y otra que quiere actuar pacíficamnte,se desecho porque se iba a parecer mucho a la doble personalidad de los mei longs personalitatem. *El diseño de Chikyu ha variado muchisimo,desde un simple Espinosaurio gigante hasta formas bizarras como un kaprosucuhus alado,pero se volvió al Espinosaurio gigante,aunque con modificiaciones. *Anteriormente,Chikyu podía lanzar su fuego espectral,aun sin su estado espiritual,pero se desecho por que,en su forma normal,disparara un mini rayo (por eso en el trailer las espinas tenian varias chispas electricas),tambien se desecho por un poderoso fuego espectral,pero solo en su forma espiritual Galeria Cooming Son.... Categoría:Saga Chikyu Categoría:Películas